As our society matures, it has become more and more concerned about the disposal of toxic materials. Witness for example the recent concerns over the disposal of nuclear waste and the newly evaluated hazardous material asbestos. Of course, there are many other hazardous and toxic substances that must be gathered from locations where they cannot be tolerated.
Today we even have special teams trained to collect and/or prevent the spread of toxic and hazardous materials.
Decontamination, the next step for those personnel involved with hazardous materials, often referred to in the industry as "hazmat" is of utmost importance. That is, the personnel involved in the collection and transportation of hazardous and toxic substances must be able to cleanse themselves without further contaminating the environment.
Many such personnel are firemen; others work for hazmat management companies and deal with the more hazardous substances such as PCB's and dioxin among others.
The EPA has ruled that while the hazmat personnel must wear special clothing the water used to clean off this special clothing must be collected for special disposition such as in sealed cans or drums.
Thus it is seen that problems can arise in trying to meet these EPA regulations, concerning the wash water, in trying to contain and collect it.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a portable disposable decontamination tank.
It is another object to provide a decontamination tank that can be erected at the site of the decontamination.
Yet another object is to provide a decontamination tank that can be readily disassembled for disposal immediately after usage.
Still another object is to provide a decontamination tank that is low in cost of procurement.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the constructions, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.